


Minor Inconvinience

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: "Dean", ripete ancora come se ormai non sapesse pronunciare altro. 'Come dovrebbe essere', pensa Dean, prima di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio davanti a suo fratello, come un devoto al cospetto di un'immagine sacra - ma non c'è niente di sacro o santo nel modo in cui apre la zip dei pantaloni di Sam e libera la sua erezione.





	Minor Inconvinience

  
Dean non pensa a niente mentre trascina suo fratello nel bagno del bar in cui stanno festeggiando la fine della caccia che li ha tenuti occupati per un'intera settimana. Sam sbuffa divertito e non oppone resistenza; _dopotutto_ , pensa Dean, _le sue intenzioni sono chiarissime._

  
È un mercoledì sera e il locale è quasi deserto; i pochi avventori non prestano loro nessuna attenzione, distratti dai drink e dalla musica alta, che annega la risata acuta per le troppe birre di Sam, quando Dean lo spinge attraverso la porta socchiusa del bagno.

  
Scuote la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee annebbiate dall'alcool, ma Sam è _troppo vicino_ e la luce del bagno è _troppo luminosa_ e la musica è un battito ritmico che gli riecheggia attraverso le ossa, persino con la porta chiusa. Ha ancora un lembo della maglietta di Sam stretto nella mano e ne approfitta per strattonarlo, finché suo fratello non china la testa e, _finalmente_ , lo bacia.

  
Dean sospira, momentaneamente indeciso se chiudere gli occhi e appoggiarsi al ridicolo muro di muscoli che è Sam e lasciarsi andare o - mettere in atto quello che aveva in mente quando l'ha trascinato in bagno. Per qualche istante non riesce a ricordare _esattamente_ di cosa si trattasse - ha solo una vaga idea, un desiderio pressante di infilare entrambe le mani sotto la camicia stropicciata di cui ancora stringe un lembo e fare qualcosa per quel bisogno che gli pulsa nelle vene più della musica nell'altra stanza e che gli annebbia la mente più di tutto l'alcool che ha bevuto.

  
"Sam", dice, con voce roca, afferrando i passanti dei jeans di suo fratello e stringendoselo contro. " _Sam_ ", ripete, strofinando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo dove la ricrescita della barba gli lascia addosso quasi la sensazione di una bruciatura. "Dean", risponde suo fratello, senza fiato a sufficienza per pronunciare completamente quella singola sillaba che è stata la sua prima parola tanti anni prima e che non ha mai lasciato la sua bocca.  
"Dean", ripete ancora come se ormai non sapesse pronunciare altro. _Come dovrebbe essere_ , pensa Dean, prima di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio davanti a suo fratello, come un devoto al cospetto di un'immagine sacra - ma non c'è niente di sacro o santo nel modo in cui apre la zip dei pantaloni di Sam e libera la sua erezione.

  
"Ti prego", dice Sam, appoggiando la testa alla porta del bagno e chiudendo gli occhi - solo per riaprirli un istante dopo e abbassarli sulla faccia di Dean, come se non potesse sopportare di non essere in grado di guardarlo anche solo per un momento. " _Ti prego-",_ ripete, chiedendo qualcosa che non riesce ad articolare; per sua fortuna, Dean è tutta la vita che anticipa le sue necessità.  
Dean apre la bocca e si lascia scivolare la sua erezione quasi fino alla gola; Sam geme e sbatte la testa, un po' troppo violentemente, contro la porta a cui è appoggiato. "Merda!", geme infilandosi una mano tra i capelli, e poi, un attimo dopo, " _Merda_ ", quando la lingua di Dean preme contro la punta del suo cazzo, prima di inghiottirlo nuovamente.

  
Il whisky che ha mandato giù, insieme a tutte le birre sorseggiate al bancone, gli rendono la testa leggera e lo stomaco pesante. Non è _ubriaco_ \- o, almeno, è abbastanza sicuro che se, in quel momento, qualcosa sfondasse la porta con l'intenzione di aggredirli, saprebbe combattere e uccidere qualsiasi figlio di puttana soprannaturale. Possibilmente, con ancora il cazzo di suo fratello in gola.  
Sam, pur con meno birre in conto, sembra forse uno scalino più lontano dalla sobrietà.

  
"Dai, andiamo, Dean, _andiamo -_ ", sta mormorando, e Dean sente le dita di Sam scorrergli tra i capelli con più gentilezza di quanta se ne aspettasse. " _Dai -_ ", mormora, afferrandogli i capelli e spingendogli la testa verso il basso, ma delicatamente, lasciandogli la possibilità di tirarsi via. Dean non oppone nessuna resistenza. "Cazzo, vorrei davvero baciarti", mormora Sam. Dean ha sempre pensato che suo fratello fosse strano perché, _seriamente, quale uomo vorrebbe interrompere un pompino per ricevere un bacio?_ Ma qualcosa, _qualcosa che non è l'alcool ingerito,_ gli dà come una sensazione di leggerezza allo stomaco al pensiero. "Dopo", dice alla fine, perché non è sicuro di riuscire a tirarsi sù, solo per rimettersi in ginocchio dopo qualche momento. Più tardi, quando saranno nuovamente nella loro stanza di motel potrà distendere Sammy sul loro letto matrimoniale e baciarlo ovunque vorrà.  
"Dopo. Buona idea", annuisce con forza Sam, guardandolo come se avesse appena avuto un'idea inaspettata e brillante.

  
Il che è un filo _ingiusto,_ visto che non c'è niente di inaspettato in Dean che ha _idee brillanti;_ altrimenti non si troverebbe inginocchiato sulle piastrelle di un bagno soltanto moderatamente pulito, in un bar che probabilmente non vedranno più, intento a succhiargli il cazzo. Dean è pieno di idee geniali, _grazie tante._

  
Come a volerlo dimostrare, afferra la base dell'erezione di Sam con una mano e lo prende nuovamente in bocca il più possibile - non fino alla radice perché il suo fratellino è fin troppo proporzionato. Ma, in qualche modo, riesce comunque a sottovalutare la lunghezza di quell'affare e finisce per colpirsi la gola e, per un attimo, si sente strozzare. "Merda, tutto okay?", gli chiede Sam, mentre Dean si stacca e volta la testa per tossire. "Okay? Quanto sei ubriaco?", dice, alla fine, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
_Un uomo che riceve un pompino non dovrebbe aggrottare le sopracciglia,_ pensa Dean. "Sicuramente non più di te", dice alla fine, con voce roca.  
La fronte di Sam si distende e sbuffa divertito. "Non posso credere che tu ti sia strozzato con il mio cazzo".  
"Ehi!", Dean esclama, vagamente indignato.  
"Fai la stessa cosa con il cibo. Ti ingozzi e finisci per strozzarti".  
"Guarda che non sei papà", mormora Dean con un ghigno divertito.  
"Per favore, non nominare _mai più_ papà durante il sesso".

  
Dean segretamente concorda, ma ha di nuovo la bocca troppo occupata per rispondere. Con un tonfo attutito, Sam è appoggiato con tutto il suo peso alla stupida porta di legno del bagno. Dean pensa vagamente che vorrebbe scoparlo proprio lì e al pensiero, sente i suoi jeans farsi insopportabilmente stretti. Mentre continua muovere sù e giù la testa, a un ritmo abbastanza lento da far gemere di frustrazione suo fratello, afferra la zip dei suoi stessi jeans e inizia a sbottonarli. Quando la sua erezione è finalmente libera dalla stoffa ruvida, la afferra con la sinistra, mentre la sua mano destra è ancora stretta attorno alla base del cazzo di Sam, per tenerlo fermo mentre se lo fa scivolare in bocca, ancora e ancora.  
"Dean", sta gemendo Sam ad occhi chiusi e Dean pensa vagamente che sia ora di alzare l'asticella e procede a fare qualcosa di _geniale_ con la lingua.

 

Più tardi, quella stessa sera, Sam cercherà di rispiegargli le dinamiche con calma, ma in quel momento tutto quello che il cervello di Dean riesce a registrare è l'immagine di suo fratello che, colto alla sprovvista e a un passo dall'orgasmo, getta la testa all'indietro e cerca freneticamente un appiglio finché la sua mano non trova la maniglia della porta e la stringe, come in preda al bisogno viscerale di ancorarsi a qualcosa; ma, sotto il suo sguardo inorridito, _la maniglia della porta si piega all'ingiù -_

  
"Dean!", esclama allarmato Sam, sbattendo il culo a terra, quando la porta del bagno si spalanca di colpo sotto il suo peso.

  
La sensazione dell'erezione di suo fratello che improvvisamente gli scivola via di bocca come una bottiglia di spumante a cui salta via il tappo lo lascia confuso e per un istante non riesce a capire perché si trovi sbilanciato in avanti. Dean appoggia impulsivamente le mani a terra, per frenare la caduta e alza lo sguardo.

  
La musica non è più assordante, ma è abbastanza bassa da non riuscir a distinguere le parole e - quasi fossero in uno di quei film infarciti di cliché, l'intero bar li sta fissando con occhi sgranati.

  
Sam, con i pantaloni attorno alle caviglie e con pene lucido di saliva e decisamente meno eretto di quanto fosse un attimo prima in bella vista, è ancora col culo per terra sul parquet del locale, come una lepre abbagliata dai fari.

  
Dean, dopo un attimo di incertezza e senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla scena, fa scivolare una mano sulla propria patta per riabbottonarsi i pantaloni. "Non è come sembra", dice, senza troppa convinzione.

  
"Quindi non sembrava che stessimo scopando nel bagno?", risponde Sam, con un ghigno fin troppo rilassato per qualcuno che si è improvvisamente ritrovato con le mutande calate nel bel mezzo di un bar.  
_Bhè,_ pensa Dean, _non è come se abbia nulla di che vergognarsi in quel settore._

 

Il barista è il primo a riprendersi. "Fuori di qui", dice, con voce dura, cercando di apparire minaccioso. Dean è stato minacciato da cose peggiori di un ragazzo con alle spalle un fucile scarico appeso al muro. "Ce ne stiamo andando", dice comunque, perché hanno passato una settimana cercando di rintracciare una congrega di streghe e tutto quello che vorrebbe è Sam sulla prima superficie piana disponibile. "Non vogliamo problemi", dice, cercando di apparire innocuo e conciliante.  
Con la coda dell'occhio può vedere Sam sollevare il bacino e tirarsi sù i pantaloni.

  
"E noi non volevamo froci", urla un uomo in fondo alla sala. "Cristo, ho il vomito"  
"Se non reggi l'alcool non è colpa nostra". Certe volte Dean dimentica che Sammy brillo è un Sammy senza filtro tra il cervello e la bocca.  
"Ce ne stiamo andando", ripete, alzandosi e afferrando un braccio di suo fratello per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

  
Per un attimo è sicuro che la manciata di avventori stia per aggredirli, ma il momento passa e la promessa di violenza non si concretizza in nient'altro che non siano occhiate disgustate. Si fanno da parte, lasciandoli uscire.

  
Assecondando un impulso improvviso, Dean fa scivolare la mano sul culo di Sam, rendendo il gesto assolutamente inconfondibile per chi li sta ancora fissando.  
È vagamente deluso quando nessuno li ferma.

 

 

"Non posso credere che tu mi abbia palpato il culo davanti a tutti", sbuffa divertito Sam, appena sono nel parcheggio buio a pochi passi dal locale.  
"Tu non puoi crederci? Sam, _hai aperto la porta!_ ", esclama indignato.  
" _Ops?_ ". Il sorriso imbarazzato di suo fratello non dovrebbe fargli stringere lo stomaco in quel modo e fargli venire voglia di trascinarlo nuovamente nel bagno.

  
L'Impala è parcheggiata nel primo posto libero che hanno trovato, perfettamente visibile dalla finestra del locale perché a Dean piace gettare uno sguardo alla finestra e vederla lì, di quando in quando.

  
Sam allunga una mano e afferra la maniglia della portiera, ma Dean non infila la chiave per sbloccarla. "Dean?", chiede, inclinando la testa come un grosso labrador confuso.

  
Dean alza gli occhi verso la finestra del locale e non vede altro che l'angolo vuoto del bancone dove erano seduti meno di mezz'ora prima - e poi si volta e spinge Sam contro lo sportello chiuso dell'Impala.

  
"Nel parcheggio?", mormora divertito Sam, stringendogli i fianchi tra le sue mani enormi.  
"Sento che sia un passo indietro rispetto a poco fa"  
"Cercherò di farmene una ragione", risponde distrattamente, infilando una gamba tra quelle di Dean e strusciando la coscia contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

Dean geme e alza nuovamente gli occhi verso la finestra ancora deserta.  
Quando Sam lo bacia, tutta la sua attenzione ritorna su suo fratello. Gli prende il viso tra le mani e inclina la testa, facendo scivolare la lingua contro quella dell'altro. In bocca ha ancora il sapore amaro dell'alcool e della pelle di Sam.

Quasi non se ne accorge quando le mani di Sam vagano verso la patta dei suoi pantaloni e li aprono. Dean non è più completamente eretto come poco prima, quando era inginocchiato sul pavimento del bagno ai piedi di Sam, ma gli bastano poche carezze dalle mani ruvide di suo fratello che torna ad essere completamente duro e disperato.  
" _Sammy_ ", mormora, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla e non pensando a niente che non siano le dita di Sam.  
"Shhh, Dean, potrebbe passare qualcuno". A quel pensiero sente una nuova ondata di eccitazione.  
"Uh, ti piace l'idea", mormora Sam, ma non è sorpreso, perché la nozione che ci sia qualcosa che non sappiano l'uno dell'altro è assurda. "Aspetta-", dice e si slaccia i pantaloni.

  
La mano di Sam è nuovamente sul suo cazzo, ma questa volta riesce a sentirla solo da un lato, perché stringe entrambe le loro erezioni nel palmo. Non è ideale, i movimenti sono goffi e - D _ean sta comunque per venire da un momento all'altro_ perché la sensazione dell'erezione di suo fratello che preme contro la sua è intossicante.

  
"Gesù, vorrei che potessi scoparmi - ", dice Sam e il calore nel ventre di Dean esplode e la sua erezione sussulta sotto le dita dell'altro e lo sperma schizza sui loro vestiti. Dean inghiottisce una boccata di aria e guarda Sam, che non sembra in grado di distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua stessa mano coperta di schizzi bianchi.  
"Sto per venire", annuncia con voce spezzata, prima di lasciar scivolare via tra le dita il pene ormai flaccido di Dean e iniziare a muovere la mano sù e giù con movimenti sempre più rozzi e decisi, finché il respiro gli si inceppa in gola e, finalmente, _viene._

  
Dean si sporge a baciare la bocca spalancata di Sam, che trema impercettibilmente, mentre l'ultimo schizzo di sperma si aggiunge al discreto pasticcio che sono diventati i loro pantaloni. Passa qualche momento prima che suo fratello riesca a racimolare abbastanza presenza da ricambiare il bacio.

Dean solleva lo sguardo senza smettere di mordere il labbro inferiore di Sam e alla finestra illuminata il barista li sta fissando con un'espressione indecifrabile. Potrebbe scommettere che non sia disgusto.

  
"Dobbiamo andare", dice alla fine, sbloccando la portiera dell'Impala.  
"... _Ehi_ , chi di noi due ha schizzato la maniglia?"

 

 


End file.
